dc_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lokkee Eoduss
Atlantis Growing up as a kid, Lokkee was always fascinated by the warriors of Atlantis. He always snuck off to go see them train for battle. His mother told him to not adore the warriors as it was a dangerous position. Every time Lokkee snuck out to go see the warriors train he would mimic their training. As he got to the age of 13 one of the warriors spotted Lokkee mimicing and watching them. The warrior talked to his mom for long hours. When the talk ended Lokkee's mother had enrolled him in the juvenile fighter program. New Possibilities After a year and a half in the fighter program; during a training session Lokkee got slammed to the ground. As his opponent was going to lay the final blow, Lokkee lifted his arms and beam of water shot into his opponent laying him out. Realizing his rare ability to create hard water objects like the Queen and few others. He decided to take his training into another direction. He began to take special classes in water manipulation. Over the next years Lockee became one of the strongest in his class easily taking his classmates down in training. For one time in his life Lokkee felt happy, like this was what he was meant to do. The New World Over time Lokkee became curious about life above the water. One night Lockee ran away from home and went to the surface world. As he stumbled around the city not knowing of the surface world he walked out into the street. A car smashed into him; him being unaffected, the car crumbled against him. Lokkee ran down the street running into a girl named Dyan LeBlanc. She took him to the Titans Tower meeting a few other people with abilities like him. He soon joined them later became their leader becoming The Teen Titans. Becoming Leader Dyan took him to the Tower and introduced him to everyone. Lokkee decided to join the Titans, and after a year with them he became there leader. He became there leader because of his intelligence, respect, and his strategy plans out in the field. Dyan has gained Lokkee's respect during a sparing match where the fight was Atlantean versus Amazonian. Relations While at the Tower the team recruited a New God named Iris. She was beautiful and sexy, Lokkee noticed this and went after her. The more they talked the stronger their bond grew. They eventually had sex and had major attraction to each other. They wanted to date each other but for the sake of the team they swore off on dating. They decided to remain friends and time to time there may be benefits. Powers & Abilities Hydrokinesis -''' Lokkee possesses the ability to increase the density of water within his immediate vicinity for a wide variety of effects. This ability allows him to create "hard water" objects, reshaping volumes of water into simple geometric shapes. Lokkee commonly uses this power to create water shards, which he projects towards a selected target or more. '''Superhuman Durability - '''Lokkee is able to withstand unnaturally high levels of physical harm. It differs from invulnerability because he can still sustain damage from a sufficient source. Although he being effected by heat, Lokkee is extremely resistant to energy/heat based attacks as he has with stood multiple blasts from Ron-El in sparing matches. 'Superhuman Strength -' While on land, depending on how long he has been out of water, Lokkee can lift atleast 60 tons. While underwater, Lokkee has been observed to possess even greater strength, and he has proven capable of lifting weights in excess of 1,000 tons. 'Weaponry Expert - '''Lokkee has the knowledge to weld even the most bizarre of weapons. '''Enhanced Vision -' His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. His eyes are adapted to see at 6,000 fathoms (or 36,000 feet below the surface of the water). 'Telepathy -' Lokkee possesses a limited degree of telepathy, which allows him to communicate with other anthropoid beings. Unlike other Atlantean's however, Lokkee cannot use this ability to communicate with lower order marine life. 'Master Swimmer-' Lokkee is a master swimmer. Perhaps the greatest there is. 'Amphibian -' Though not overtly visible, Lokkee possesses a set of gills, which allows him to extract oxygen from the surrounding environment enabling him to breathe underwater. Lokkee can also breathe in an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. '''Equipment Dead King's Scepter - '''Lokkee is trusted with this powerful Scepter by Mera herself. The Scepter grants it's possessor the ability to generate earthquakes strong enough to sink islands and continents, such as it did with Atlantis long ago. Throughout the years the Scepter decreased in power only able to generate average earthquakes. '''Dead King's Power Glove - '''With this glove Lokkee can strike any type of force field and magical field destroying it. '''Weakness Asphyxiation: Lokkee can only exist outside of water for a few days or else he will dehydrate, asphyxiate and ultimately die. Water Deprivation: Lokkee must return to water after a period of time or he will weaken.